A Flicker Of Hope
by Shattered Emotions
Summary: When May believes all she's ever worked for was just a lie, she loses confidence and gives up on coordinating. Will she regain the determination she once had? Partially Contestshippy. Oneshot


A/N: I know it's past Christmas, but I didn't want to submit this by the end of the year.

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon.

A Flicker Of Hope

The evening snow drizzled softly over the white padded terrain below. The wind sang soft melodies as it brushed by; sad winter hymns probing for an audience. The sky, a dreary gray blanket, appeared dull and motionless, clouds and stars absent. The vast hills of the area were vacant, leaving shimmering silver mounds to gradually mount.

As snowflakes littered the earth, a dim silhouette materialized, its form steadily coming together. She was a child, leaning on a broken lamppost. The aged lamp's ebony exterior was the only aspect rendering it visible, causing it to appear as an elevated pole.

The girl was barely perceptible though she wore red clothes. A red bandana with a white recognizable pattern had been tied over her head; white gloves with dark fingers embraced her hands, a light jacket covered her red shirt, a fanny pack wrapped near her waist, and her small white skirt swathed her dark biker shorts. She was known as May. May's cerulean eyes silently sobbed as the gust whipped through her brown hair, causing strands to flow across her face haphazardly. Shivering, she immediately crossed her arms to keep from freezing.

"Mayyy…" The breeze seemed to whisper, startling the girl. Wiping away the last of her tears, May dropped to the ground as the snow lessened.

"I can't believe I actually believed them," May mumbled, gritting her teeth lividly. "And then left on my own." Clenching her fists in anger, she sat still, frustrated. "How was I supposed to know this would happen?" The cascading snow's pace slowed, soon diminishing altogether. Tears stained the white sheet beneath her, though she hadn't received any sympathy. Betrayal and abandonment weighed down heavily. Her friends—and Max—deserted her to fulfill their own destinies, leaving May with the thought that she would one day become top coordinator. Until she found out they were lying.

"They didn't even care about me," She muttered, recalling the day Max left to begin his own pokemon journey. He hadn't uttered a word toward her ambitions. Instead he was too preoccupied with his own. Ash had left to another region, wishing her luck but leaving her nonetheless. She had actually felt something more for him, had almost wanted to go; that is, until she found out there were no contests. Brock had left to become a breeder; after all, the team did seem to be drifting apart.

The worst part was that after the friends had went their separate ways, May didn't have anybody to celebrate the holidays with. Today was Christmas, her favorite time of year; and yet, it seemed to be the most lacking. May hadn't received a word from her parents, brother, or friends. _They probably fogot about me._She carelessly thought to herself. A sudden shadow fell over her, igniting paranoia. She twirled instantly to reveal her spectator. Emerald eyes met her vivid blue irises, surprising her. A purple over shirt hovered before her, also adding to her shock.

"Thought you might need it," The green-haired boy offered.

"Drew?"

"I haven't seen you in awhile, May," He answered, still clutching the shirt.

"What are you doing here?" She asked in bewilderment.

"Actually," He started, withdrawing his arm, "I came for the contest. But an incident occurred, and it was postponed. So I decided to take a walk instead."

"So you decided to take a walk in the middle of winter?" She questioned, disbelieving.

"Eh. I could ask the same," Drew replied. "So why WERE you standing at the edge of town in the middle of a snowstorm?"

"For your information—Uh…" May started, sweatdropping.

_I honestly have no idea_… She thought to herself.

"—I felt bad so I decided to take a walk." Drew was the one crossing his arms now. "What? I happen to like the snow!" May retorted. He sighed hopelessly.

"Were you planning to enter the contest then?" He paused, though she hadn't commented. "Wow, I'm impressed. You knew a contest was being held here?"

"No," She started, causing him to smirk. "I mean, well, I didn't know but…" She inhaled, trying to think of what to say. "I've quit contests." Drew blinked, completely taken aback.

"Excuse me?"

"Well nobody believed in me anyway, or cared, so why bother?" May confessed.

"That's a dumb excuse. Nobody thought I could make it this far. Look where I am now," Drew boasted, proving a point.

"What about your fans?" May argued.

"I mean when I started coordinating."

"That's hard to believe… Well, it's still not the same," May mumbled.

"I don't see a difference. Besides, that's not factual; plenty of people had confidence in you. That Ash kid, Max, your family. At least you had family," He muttered.

"Yeah right," May countered. "They said I could become top coordinator, until I grew up and found out that they were lying. I'm not even good enough to beat you, what makes them think I'd beat Robert?"

"Well for one, you had determination." She stared, puzzled from his remark. "But they do have a point." She practically facefell.

"Thanks for the encouragement," May muttered sarcastically.

"They didn't lie though, everyone believed in you. Surprising as it is, I believed in you, May." Red streaked May's face as she tried desperately to hide it.

"Says you," She blabbered.

"Says the majority," Drew corrected. "Why would they waste their time on you if they didn't, anyway?"

"Still… They left me… And I didn't even get a Christmas present…" She sobbed. He rolled his eyes.

"You were fortunate enough to _get_ Christmas presents." A small box fell to her feet. She stared at the rectangular gift—her only gift.

"What's this?"

"Merry Christmas," Drew mumbled, heading the other way. Her gaze shifted from the present to the rapidly fading outline of her rival.

"Wait!" May called as he disappeared. She sighed, opening the present nevertheless. May gasped as a slender red rose lay in a shimmering box, untouched and fresh. After lifting the fragile flower, a note caught May's attention. "Huh?" She read it aloud.

"'_For you._

_Merry Christmas,_

_Drew._'"

After further inspection, she had discovered the box was in actuality, a ribbon case. She noticed his over shirt, lying the ground, and lifted the small purple cloth. She had remembered seeing him wearing a coat—But as to why he left this, she hadn't a clue. Sighing, May decided to keep it. Until she found Drew, that is.

"I guess I'll see you then," May said with new confidence. The wind returned, though not with the same melancholy air as before. She placed the rose in her fanny pack, despite the fact that it would eventually die. "Soon, hopefully." May walked off, away from the light post, ready to fulfill her once forgotten dream. As the snow dusted from the clouds once more, the heaps of immobile snow appeared yet again.

The lamppost flickered, and the shimmering light glowed as it had once ago.


End file.
